International Armed Forces Group
Sword Alliance (cancelled) }} Founding The International Armed Forces Group was founded on October 25, 2012, by ericcarlson of Ingeria and Winner12345 of Winner12345. A Charter was established the Day of the Founding. It Reads: Mission Statement: “To defend our allies from attack and support them in time of need.” History The history of the IAFG is convoluted at best. Shortly after their DoE, IAFG entered a war for religious principles against Igumen. Later, after a long and tedious exchange on the OWF, they recanted their CB and admitted their wrongdoing in a war against Sanquid. There may also have been a war against Xenios. The IAFG signed a MDAP with the Sword Alliance to attack GOONS, later recanted by ericcarlson who claimed that Winner12345 had declared war on GOONS without consulting the rest of the alliance. Another awkward exchange on the OWF resulted, eventually resulting in an appearance on the GOONS mercy boards and reps being paid. Later, they offered to serve as a "reserve" for Non Grata when the SPATR-NG War was looming. OWF History This alliance can perhaps best be understood through the examination of primary sources: *OCT 25, 2012 - *OCT 29, 2012 - *Oct 29, 2012 - *OCT 30, 2012 - *NOV 1, 2012 - *NOV 1, 2012 - *NOV 1, 2012 - IAFG co-leader expresses shock and dismay at finding himself at war with GOONS so unexpectedly *NOV 1, 2012 - *NOV 4, 2012 - *NOV 10, 2012 - IAFG announces they are "in reserve" for Non Grata in the upcoming SPATR-NG Kerfuffle, for which a diplomatic solution had been announced a mere 25 minutes earlier Charter 1. Defenses · We will only attack as an alliance if a nation or alliance threatens or attacks an ally · Allies must message other allies before declaring war on another nation · Strong militaries are encouraged but should only be used if absolutely needed · If an ally invades a nation and another ally or allies think it is unreasonable a vote will be polled and if it is declared unreasonable the ally that started the invasion will be attacked by the alliance · Nuclear weapons are important to have but should not be used without consulting the alliance first 2. Government · All governments must allow the use of nuclear energy and nuclear weapons · All governments must have a military · All governments must be willing to improve infrastructure · All governments must have a tax rate over 15% · No Anarchies and Tolerant States are allowed 3. Religion · All religions are accepted · This is made of mostly Muslim nations 4. Economy · All nations must be willing to aid each other · A average or strong economy is preferred but weak economies are allowed · Trading is strongly enforced This Document May be Changed at Any Time Other Information The IAFG has developed their own Wiki page, but it is not a part of the Cybernations Wiki. It is, in fact, its own wiki, and is available here. All of the pertinent information on that page has been duplicated here.